Un Pasado Desconocido
by Malorum55
Summary: Vi como perecieron todos los habitantes de mi tribu, mientras eran perseguidos por la criatura enfurecida. Yo fui la última que murió. Pero ahora, en medio de toda esta calma, me pregunto día a día: ¿De dónde salió él? ¿De dónde salió el que protege con devoción a la Master Esmeralda? ¿De dónde salió el último equidna, de nuestra tribu? ¿De dónde proviene Knuckles the Echidna?


Bueno, Espero que disfruten de este One-shot. Sin más que decir, a leer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un Pasado Desconocido<strong>_

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la bella isla flotante, mientras los pequeños animalitos se alimentaban con los frutos que esta les proveía. Los pájaros cantaban y perseguían a los insectos para alimentar a sus crías recién nacidas. En medio de todo este paraíso se encontraba un altar. Un altar donde yacía una reliquia de gran poder y antigüedad. Una Reliquia que mantiene el equilibrio de la isla en todo su esplendor. Allí se encontraban reunidos unos buenos amigos. Héroes que salvaron el mundo de diferentes maneras conocidas y que protegerían a la tierra que los rodea, sin dejar de divertirse y disfrutar de las aventuras.

- Unas cuantas modificaciones más y estará listo. – Dijo Tails, el zorro amarillo anaranjado, al equidna rojo que lo veía seriamente. Al ver esto, rápidamente continúa con la terminación de un aparato especial para su amigo.

- No estoy seguro de esto. – Decía Knuckles the Echidna, el ultimo equidna de su tribu con el deber de proteger a la Master Esmeralda de cualquier peligro, seriamente.

- Oh, come on! Tratamos de hacerte un favor y así lo agradeces. – Le dijo disgustado Sonic the Hedgehog, cruzando los brazos y le fruncía el ceño al equidna.

- Sonic tiene razón. Él siempre tiene la razón. – Dijo Amy Rose, mientras abrazaba a su eterno amor por la espalada. Sonic al ver esto soltó un suspiro de molestia por la obsesión de su compañera aunque, muy pero muy en el fondo, sentía que le agradaba tal devoción.

- ¡Listo! – Gritó Tails, mientras se alejaba del aparato instalado a unos cuantos centímetros de la reliquia. – Una vez que le coloques una clave,con tú voz, un domo de energía protegerá a la Master Esmeralda de cualquier peligro. – Terminó de decir el Zorro. Todos se quedaron viendo a él equidna, quien se sintió un poco incómodo con sus miradas. – No pierdas tiempo. Grita la clave que deseas usar. – Dijo Tails. Todos ellos vieron como Knuckles daba unos pasos al frente y cerraba los ojos.

- ¡Tikal! – Gritó, con una sonrisa en su rostro. En ello, como había dicho el zorro, un domo de energía apareció en unos cuantos segundos para protegerla.

- ¿Por qué Tikal? – Le preguntó Amy, mientras se acercaba a Knuckles.

- Porque fue la única que dijo no. – Fue lo único que le contestó el Equidna rojo a la eriza rosada, sorprendiéndola por la respuesta. – ¿Cómo sabemos que es seguro? – Preguntó Knuckles a Tails. En eso, sin previo aviso, vieron como una silueta comenzaba a golpear el domo en distintas partes a gran velocidad. Todos se sorprendieron al verla allí.

- Oh, shit! Me ha arruinado mis botas. – Dijo Rouge the Bat, mientras inspeccionaba los daños recibidos en sus botas. Knuckles fue el primero que se acercó a ella. – Listo. Si yo no puedo atravesar eso y robar la Esmeralda, nadie podrá. – Dijo ella como escusa por sus acciones. Knuckles la fulminaba con la mirada mientras Rouge solo le mostraba una sonrisa. En medio de esa tensión, una llamarada de fuego se formaba en el aire. Todos ellos miraron como una felina lavanda brotaba de las llamas y aterrizaba con delicadeza en el suelo.

- ¡Blaze! – Gritaron todos, excepto por Rouge, al verla allí.

- Hola chicos. – saludó Blaze a todos respetuosamente. – Pensé en visitarlos unas cuantas horas. – Decía ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, genial. La pecho plano llegó. – Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa de malicia. Blaze la miró fulminantemente al escuchar estas palabras, acercándose a la murciélago. Por un segundo, mientras se miraban fijamente, pareció que brotaban chispas en el aire. Amy se acercó a Blaze y Sonic a Rouge, alejándolas.

- Oigan. Ya que Blaze llegó vamos a la casa de Cream. Además, ¿Por qué no vamos a Future City y hacemos unas carreras? – propuso Amy para aliviar la tensión, y evitar cualquier pelea.

- No suena mal. – Dijo Sonic acercándose a Tails. – ¿Crees que nos podrás llevar a todos? – Le preguntó al zorro de dos colas.

- Sí, y estaremos en menos de 20 minutos. – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, ya lo oyeron. Let'sGo! – Dijo Sonic. Aun así, ellos notaron como Knuckles se acercaba al altar.

- ¡Tikal! – Gritó el equidna. El domo desapareció y Knuckles comenzó a acariciar a la Master Esmeralda. – No te preocupes. Volveré. – Dijo, sin dejar de acariciarla. En ellos, Knuckles quitó su mano rápidamente, viendo a esta asustado. Los demás notaron esto y lo vieron confuso.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Blaze. Knuckles los miró a todos.

- Es que… sentí un tacto en mi mano. – Les dijo. Ellos se miraron y trataron de convencer a Knuckles de que solo era la energía que emanaba de la reliquia. Él volvió a pronunciar la clave y el domo se formó de nuevo.

- Bueno, como dije antes, Let's go! – Dijo Sonic, mientras todos comenzaban a correr en dirección hacia el avión del zorro. Aun corriendo, Knuckles miró hacia atrás para observar a la Master Esmeralda. Él aun no estaba convencido de las explicaciones de sus amigos pero, al final y al cabo, no podía molestar a todos por esa simple duda.

* * *

><p><strong>POV de Tikal<strong>

Los vi partir hacia una nueva aventura. Mi mano aún seguía reposando sobre la Master Esmeralda. Él sintió el tacto de mi mano pero… no servía de mucho. Estábamos separados. Dos dimensiones diferentes unidas entre sí. Me alejo de la Esmeralda que protegía, como él se alejó de la suya. En cierta manera estaba feliz por esto. La vida que el llevó lo apartó de todos pero, en los últimos meses, comenzaba aceptar a otros a su alrededor. Vi de nuevo a la Master Esmeralda, mientras yo mostraba una tristeza. Una vida que yo ya no tenía. Él era el guardián en el mundo terrenal, mientras yo lo era en el mundo espiritual. Yo cuidaba el espíritu de la Esmeralda para que su poder no devastara al mundo del que fui parte una vez. En mi mente aún estaba esos momentos finales de mí vida. Los momentos antes de mi muerte, escuchando los gritos de mi pueblo siendo asesinado por la criatura enfurecida. Chaos no tuvo compasión de nadie; ni los niños se salvaron. Aun cuando ofrecí mi alma para salvar las vidas de los habitantes del planeta, sabía que mi pueblo ya no tenía salvación. Ya todos ellos habían muerto y yo no pude salvarlos. Todo nuestro linaje se perdió en ese momento.

Pensar en esto solo me entristecía más, a pesar de vivir en un paraíso. Sentí como los Chao se acurrucaban a mi lado para darme ánimo. – Lograron su objetivo. – Les decía, acariciando su pequeñas cabecitas. Volví a ver el altar del espíritu de la Master Esmeralda. De este lado yo podía, literalmente, verlo todo. Ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Durante los cuatro mil años en los que estuve atrapada (los cuales sentí como minutos) lloraba de dolor viendo como Chaos gritaba de agonía. Cada momento que lo vi así, encadenados por las ataduras espirituales, sentía que se me rompía el corazón. No era su culpa pero, _¿Qué podía hacer?_ Liberarlo y ver al mundo caer en devastación. Si hubiera sabido otro modo de detenerlo no hubiera llegado hasta este punto. Cuando Chaos fue liberado y manipulado por la codicia, nuevamente, creí que no podría detenerlo. Cuan equivocada estaba de esto. Esos héroes lucharon y ganaron, siendo más noble que yo. Pensando en una solución diferente a la que tenía en mente. Ahora él vivía en paz y calma pero, ya no podíamos volver. Nuestros espíritus se quedarían allí, para siempre. Un beneficio es que podía verlos. Podía ver a mi familia. A los que perdí, los veía feliz. Pero ellos sentían pena por el destino que me había tocado por su culpa. Mi padre, Pachacamac, me pedía perdón. Se sentía mal por sus actos y cómo yo fui la única que dijo _"no"_ ante las malas acciones. Cada vez que él me lo pedía yo lo perdonaba. Después de todo_, ¿tenía otra opción?_ El tiempo era tan diferente aquí, en este lugar. Los días podían ser horas o las horas podían ser días.

Mi mente volvía, y rápidamente, me acercaba a la Master Esmeralda. Tenía dudas, dudas de las cuales necesitaba respuesta.

- Muéstrame hace cien años. – Le dije a Esmeralda. De esta, un brillo comenzó a emanar. Una imagen se formó dentro de ella, como una ventana que me permitía ver el mundo terrenal, mostrándome la imagen de la Master Esmeralda en su altar, en Angel Island. – No hay nadie. – dije, porque así era. No había nadie protegiéndola de los peligros del mundo. Sin embargo, vi como dos jóvenes, de especie coyote, se acercaban a la reliquia.

- ¿Por qué será que nadie puede robarla? – Dijo uno de ellos, con una sonrisa de codicia.

- Quien sabe. – Le respondía su compañero, devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Lo que importa es ver cuánto nos pagaran por esto. – Decía, acercándose más y más a la Master Esmeralda. En un momento, sin darse cuenta, la Esmeralda les lanzó un brillo a los dos directo a los ojos. En ese instante, sus miradas se perdieron. Como si estuvieron vacíos, sin consciencia. Ellos comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del altar, en dirección hacia la orilla de la isla flotante. Allí había un aeroplano y, con rapidez, se subieron a él para marcharse del lugar.

- Con que así fue como te defendiste. – Me dije a mí misma. Al no tener nadie que la protegiera de los diferentes peligros del mundo, creó un método de defensa. Pero ver eso no contestaba mi pregunta, si no lo contrario. Más dudas surgían. Toda mi tribu, mi pueblo, mí linaje se perdió aquella noche de dolor. Entonces, _¿de dónde salió él?_ Podría ser un equidna que escuchó nuestras historias y, con todos sus esfuerzos, decidió aceptar nuestra labor. Alguien que decidió llevar esa carga por su propia voluntad, para proteger el mundo de sí mismo. Pero no podía ser así. Debía ver algo más. Movía mi mano para que la imagen que proyectaba la Esmeralda se moviera. Imágenes del pasado y el presente aparecían rápidamente y todas eran casi iguales. El altar de la Master Esmeralda, siendo azotada por las diferentes estaciones del año. La naturaleza iba, poco a poco, devorando el lugar en el que reposaba. En ello, me desesperé por no ver lo que quería. Moví mi mano más rápidamente haciendo que las imágenes que eran proyectadas también hicieran lo mismo, hasta que me detuve. Allí estaba él. Un niño, en medio de la soledad, reposando al lado de la Master Esmeralda. Allí dormía con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Verlo así me hizo, en gran medida, sentir tristeza

- ¿Lo habrán abandonado a su suerte? – me pregunté. No había rastro de nadie cerca a él. Él estaba solo, sin compañía alguna. Cambié la imagen, mostrando la mañana siguiente. Allí seguía él, con un trapo, limpiando a la Esmeralda.

- Listo. Ya estas pulida. Yo te protegeré de todo. Al final y al cabo, soy Knuckles the Echidna. Descendiente del gran clan Echidna. Soy el último de mi tribu y es mi labor a cualquier costo. – Dijo él, con orgullo en sus palabras. Aun así, yo no podía creer esto. Mi mente trataba de negarlo, recordando los gritos de agonía y dolor de mi pueblo en sus momentos finales. Toqué la Esmeralda y, concentrándome, usé su energía para sentir el alma de ese pequeño equidna. Al sentir lo que yacía dentro de él, un miedo me invade completamente. Pero era un miedo diferente.

- Es mi sangre. Es la sangre de mí pueblo. El linaje que una vez se perdió yace en él. No puede ser posible. – dije con temor en mi voz. Ese pequeño equidna rojo tenía mi sangre y la de mi tribu corriendo por sus venas. – ¿Cómo es posible? – me dije, quedando petrificada. Cuando reaccioné rápidamente moví mi mano, cambiando la imagen que se proyectaba. Traté de retrocederla unos días atras pero… no podía. La imagen aparecía en blanco. Un lapso de casi cinco años en blanco. Ni siquiera concentrándome podía ver los sucesos que ocurrieron en ese tiempo. Como un conocimiento prohibido que yo no podía ver. Algo se ocultaba allí y quería saberlo con toda mi alma. En ello, la imagen desapareció. Vi como el espíritu de la Master Esmeralda emanó un brillo, cegándome. Al abrir mis parpados, lentamente, me sorprendí en donde estaba. Estaba a cientos de metros del altar, cerca de un pequeño lago que existía en ese lugar, rodeado de muchos Chao. Una rabia comenzaba a emanar de mí. Las respuestas que quería descubrir eran impedidas por la Master Esmeralda. Lo único que quería era la verdad pero ella se interponía en mi búsqueda. Di mi alma como sacrificio y lo menos que podía recibir era lo que pedía. Traté de volver al altar pero fui detenida. Pero no por la Master Esmeralda, si no por Chaos. A pesar de no poder hablarme para calmarme, lo que hizo me hizo sentir culpable. Me mostró a un pequeño Chao que me miraba con temor en sus ojos. Lo había asustado con mi actitud. Ellos ya no vivían en un mundo en entre que se equilibraba entre el bien y el mal. Ellos vivían en un paraíso, alejados de cualquier pizca de maldad. Lentamente lo cogí y lo comencé a acariciar. Poco a poco se iba tranquilizando, mostrándome una sonrisa. En cierta manera, Chaos había logrado su objetivo. Mi mente dejo de lado esa duda sobre él. Pero tarde o temprano tenía que descubrir su secreto.

La noche había caído. Los Chao comenzaban dormirse a mí alrededor. Yo estaba devuelta al altar del espíritu de la Master Esmeralda.

- Lo siento. – Le dije con algo de culpa. En eso, vi como dentro de la Esmeralda se formaba una imagen. En ella se mostraba al equidna rojo junto a tres de sus amigos. El erizo azul se burlaba de él por lo inocente que era, dejándose engañar varias veces por eso. La eriza rosada trataba de abrazar al erizo azul pero este, con una mirada de descontento, se lo impedía. El más joven de todos, un zorro amarillo anaranjado, reía con esta escena. Ellos eran como una familia. _"Son una familia"_. Pero, aun con ver todo esto, quería que mis dudas fueran respondidas. – Por favor, solo te pido eso. – Le dije, mientras una lagrima brotaba de mi ojo derecho. En ello, la imagen cambió. Mostraba a Knuckles discutiendo con una murciélago. Ella solo se burlaba de él, mientras él le respondía quejándose de la vida que llevaba. Las palabras de él parecían no afectarle a la murciélago, ya que se reía. Él comenzó a acercarse a ella, con una mirada fulminante. Pero, ya llegando a ella, se tropieza con una piedra cayendo, llevándose al suelo a su amiga. Por un momento ellos dos se quedaron viéndose fijamente, sin importarle la posición en la que estaban. Ella acostada de espalda en el suelo y él encima de ella. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos. _"Casi como para darse un beso"_. De un momento a otro, la murciélago es quien vuelve en sí primero. Ella mira hacia otro lado, percatándose de algo, devolviéndole una mirada de ira al equidna. Al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba su amiga, él mira hacia abajo y lo nota. Su mano izquierda reposaba sobre el pecho de ella. Rápidamente se levanta y le comienza a pedir perdón. Sin embargo, la murciélago lo mira con una ira mayor, de tal manera que pareciera que brotaba fuego de sus ojos, y comienza a perseguirlo. Él trata de huir pero es alcanzado. Luego de varios golpes, propinados por sus fuertes piernas, ella se detiene y le ayuda a levantarse. Aun con todo lo dado, ella se queja con el Knuckles, llamándolo pervertido. Él se queja por lo ocurrido pero, agachando la cabeza, le pide perdón. Ella le da la espalda, pero noto como una sonrisa era esbozada por su rostro sin que él se diera cuenta.

- Bueno, aceptaré tus disculpas si dejas que te acompañe hoy a dormir. – Decía ella, mientras se acomodaba en las escaleras del altar.

- Pe… pero…– decía él, acercándose a ella impresionado por la petición de la murciélago

- Sin peros. – Decía ella bostezando

- De acuerdo. – dijo él, con un poco de enojo. En eso, la imagen que era proyectada cambió, mostrándome que ya era de noche. Allí estaban ellos dos cerca de una fogata. Mientras Rouge comía un sándwich, Knuckles comía unas uvas y otras frutas. Ellos no se miraban fijamente, como si les fuera incomodo verse después de lo sucedido.

- ¿Dónde está tú familia? – Dijo ella. Sin embargo, él se queda pasmado por la pregunta dada por su amiga. La fruta, que yacía en su mano, que se iba a comer la deja a un lado. Él la mira seriamente, antes de pararse y retirarse del lugar. Ella se para enojada y trata de acercarse a él, agarrándolo del brazo. – Nunca dices nada. Con los demás, con un par de tecleos en un computador se su pasado, pero contigo...– Ella mira tristemente hacía el suelo – ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que solo eres una creación de la Master Esmeralda? Un guardián que le sea devoto en todo momento. Alguien que de su vida para mantenerla a salvo. – Terminó de decir sin soltar su brazo. Veo como Knuckles mueve su brazo con rabia, liberándose de ella, y vuelve al altar rápidamente. Veo como ella mira tristemente hacia el suelo, soltando un suspiro. Sus alas se comienzan a mover y de un salto se eleva, alejándose del lugar. Ver eso me hacía sentir más cerca de descubrir el pasado de aquel equidna que perturbaba mi mente_. ¿Y si ella tenía razón?_ Y si era así, ¿La Master Esmeralda llegaría hasta ese punto para protegeré a sí misma? Pensar en esto me hacía negar con la cabeza. Ella no podía llegar hasta ese punto. Crear a alguien dándole falsos recuerdos, como alguien disfrazado actuando como otra persona. El problema era que él creía la historia que yacía en su mente.

- No. No puede ser. – Me dije a mí misma. Esa teoría no podía ser real… _"O sí"._ Vi como la imagen que era proyectada en la Esmeralda cambiaba. El cambio no fue mucho, ya que era de noche y Knuckles yacía al lado de la reliquia, protegiéndola. En ello escucho el aleteo de Rouge, quien aterriza a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo él sorprendido de verla.

- Me debes un hospedaje. No te acuerdas lo que pasó la última vez, o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde? – dijo ella, alzando una de sus tiernas, en pose de pelea. Knuckles negó con su cabeza, mientras ella bajaba su pierna. – Bueno, es hora de dormir. – Dijo, acostándose a un lado, cerca de Knuckles. Noté como él se sonrojaba un poco. Ver esto me hizo pensar que en ellos dos había sentimientos de afecto. Pero esos sentimientos no eran explorados. Como si se negaran así mismo a explorarlos. Sin darme cuenta, las horas pasaban y Knuckles seguía despierto. El vio a Rouge y le acaricio, con delicadeza, su cabeza. Vi como ella abría los ojos sorprendida, pero no se movía para evitar que él supiera que estaba despierta.

- Puede que tengas razón con lo que dijiste la última vez. Y si es así, ¿Qué pasa si solo soy un espejismo de lo que fue mi tribu? Una criatura para serle devoto a la Master Esmeralda. Una criatura con la fuerza de los guerreros pero con la bondad de Tikal. Tal vez un día desaparezca y yo lo aceptaré. – Terminó de decir, mientras cerraba sus parpados, quedándose dormido. Noté como una lágrima brotaba del ojo izquierdo de Rouge. En mí, al igual que ella, unas lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. Él era tan noble al pensar en esto. Si debía vivir, vivía. Si debía morir, moría. Estuvo tan solo durante su infancia que su principal objetivo siempre seria la voluntad de la Esmeralda a la que le era devoto.

- Dime que tú no lo creaste. Por favor, dime la verdad. Eso es todo lo que te pido. ¡Dime que lo que él dijo es mentira! – Grité, sintiendo pena por él. En ello, la imagen que era proyectada dentro de la Master Esmeralda desapareció. Una especie de energía, proveniente de ella, se empezó a formar en el aire. De esa energía se comenzó a formar una silueta. Un cuerpo que se iba desarrollando poco a poco. Yo sentía temor al ver esto. Sabía quién era, pero no quería aceptarlo. – Detente. Por favor, detente. – Le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos, con la mirada hacia el suelo. Cuando alcé la mirada, allí estaba él. Un cuerpo formado, rodeado de un aura verde. Sus parpados estaban cerrados y no había conciencia en él. Solo era algo sin vida. Entonces eso era él. _"Una extensión de la Esmeralda, que podía reclamar en cualquier momento"._ Ver esto hizo que una ira recorriera mi cuerpo. No podía permitir que hiciera esto. Yo era la protectora, la guardiana de su espíritu. Debía protegerla de una manera que otros no podrían imaginarse. Pero aun sí, también debía detenerla cuando sus acciones no eran las correctas. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella y, empuñando mi mano derecha, le di un golpe. En ese lugar donde le di, se empezó a formar una grieta. Mi mano me dolía por el golpe, pero me dolía más lo que acababa de hacer. En ello, un vendaval me empujó fuera del altar. Noté como unas nubes negras se formaban encima de la Esmeralda. Relámpagos y truenos eran formados. Vi como los Chao se atemorizaban de esto. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero fue la única idea que se me había ocurrido para detenerla. Como yo fue la que inició esto, solo yo podía detenerla.

- ¡Sé que estuvo mal lo que te hice! ¡Pero no voy a permitir que él viva una mentira! – Gritaba, mientras los relámpagos y los truenas se formaban aún más. – ¡Haré lo que tenga que hacer, pero permite que Knuckles nazca de una manera digna! ¡Es lo que te pido, y sabes que lo que digo es verdad! – Le pedí (más bien dicho, grité), con lágrimas en mis ojos. Él no merecía tener esa duda en su mente. Él no merecía dudar de su propia existencia. Si él creía que era un descendiente de nuestra tribu, si tenía nuestra sangre, debía ser porque así era. Él era un Echidna, y esa era la verdad. En ello, la tormenta empezó a calmarse. El cuerpo que flotaba empezó a desaparecer, quedando una pequeña esfera verde. Vi como esa esfera fue lanzada a gran velocidad hacia mí, impactándome. El golpe fue tan fuerte que me tumbó. Yacía tirada en el suelo, viendo el cielo de este bello paraíso. Noté como todo empezaba a verse borroso. Me estaba desmayando y no sabía el porqué. Pero la verdad, no me importaba tanto. Había calmado su espíritu y había detenido la creación del pequeño Equidna, por ahora. Él aún seguía existiendo en su presente, así que de alguna manera fue creado pero, _"¿Cómo?"._ En ello, Veo como todos los Chao se acuestan a mi lado, acurrucándose en mi cuerpo. También Chaos se acerca a mí y cierra con delicadeza mis parpados. No quería desmayarme, pero eso no era una opción. Me desmayé o, mejor dicho, me dormí ya que sentía como mi cuerpo flotaba en un mar de calma. No sentía ira, ni dolor, ni odio por los actos que acababa de hacer. _"¿Estuvo bien o estuvo mal?"_ Muy pronto lo averiguaría.

Mis parpados se abrieron lentamente, pero mi visión del lugar en que me encontraba era borrosa. Di varios respiros, para que mi corazón no latiera rápidamente. Pensar en esto me aterró, ya que era imposible.

- Mi corazón… está latiendo de nuevo. – Dije, colocando mi mano en mi pecho y sintiendo esos latidos imposibles. – ¿Estoy… viva? He vuelto… a la vida. – En eso, mi visión se había recuperado. Todo lo veía claramente. Al ver a mí alrededor supe dónde estaba. – Estoy en casa. Estoy en lo que conocen como Angel Island. – Al terminar de decir esto di varios pasos, sintiendo el peso de mi cuerpo. Al hacerlo, note algo extraño pero a la vez no. Me agarré la barriga, mientras unas lágrimas volvían a brotar de mis ojos. En eso, deduje la razón por la que no podía ver esas imágenes que aparecían en blanco. Esos cuatro años que eran prohibidos para mí, que me ocultaban los sucesos que me permitirían descubrir la verdad que buscaba.

- Soy yo. La respuesta que tanto buscaba era yo. Ese equidna está ahora mismo dentro de mí. – me dije a mi misma, sin dejar de estar sorprendida. El espíritu de la Master Esmeralda me había permitido volver a la vida para que mi linaje no se perdiera en el tiempo, portando en mi interior a una pequeña criatura que nacería para llevar el deber más noble e importante en su vida. Esto hacia que unas lagrimas brotaran de mis ojos. A pesar de haber presenciado el nacimiento de muchos niños y niñas, ya que mi abuela era la mejor partera de la tribu, sentía un poco de miedo. Un miedo que enfrentaría el día del parto. Pero ahora, me encargaría de arreglar el lugar. Camine durante todo el día por la isla. Vi sus bellos paisajes sintiendo el tacto de las plantas y los animales que se acercaban a mí, como si fuera algo nuevo para ellos. Durante todo el tiempo disfrute cada segundo, ya que solo estaría por poco tiempo antes de volver al lugar donde yacía mi nueva vida como guardiana. Al volver al altar, casi al anochecer, me di cuenta de que debía preparar el lugar. Rápidamente forme una pequeña cama junto al altar. La cama estaba hecha de grandes hojas, para evitar que el frio del suelo afectara mi salud. Especialmente ahora en el estado en el que me encontraba. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara. Me acerqué a las plantas donde prosperaban las uvas y comencé a coger un gran puñado, llevándola al lugar donde dormiría. Allí me acosté y vi las estrellas que iluminaban la noche. Todas esas constelaciones que me fascinaban. A pesar de que las podía ver igualmente en el otro mundo verlas aquí era totalmente diferente. Una sensación que no podía explicar. Pero, hay cosas en la vida que no se pueden explicar, solo sentirlas. Mientras veía las estrellas, comía las uvas, disfrutando de su sabor en mi paladar.

- Ya veo por qué te gustan tanto. Me dije, sobándome la barriga, mostrando una sonrisa. En ello, al terminarme de comerme todo, comienzo a dormirme. Tendría muchas cosas que hacer los próximos meses, preparando el nuevo hogar para mi hijo.

Los días y las semanas pasaron, casi tan rápidamente como un parpadeo. Durante todo este tiempo había restaurado poco a poco todo el lugar, limpiando las malezas y las raíces que rodeaban a la Master Esmeralda. Podando todo el césped que rodeaba el altar. También, con un poco de esfuerzo, logré derribar una pequeña pared para crear una pequeña cueva en donde dormir. No podía reposar todo el tiempo afuera, en la intemperie, ya en cualquier momento podría llover. Con todo lo que aprendí, durante mi vida mortal, logré armar una pequeña cama junto con unos armarios. Todo esto pude hacerlo gracias a los diferentes utensilios que encontré en la isla. Muchos de estos utensilios o herramientas pertenecieron a aquellos individuos que intentaron robar la Esmeralda pero fueron expulsados por esta dejándolos atrás. Tan solo con verlos podía diferencias los años, las décadas o siglos de abandono. Aun así, debía agradecer por tenerlos aquí, ya que hicieron mi labor más fácil. Pasé por las diferentes Zonas de la isla, viendo como todos esos lugares por los que andaba, y me divertía con mis amigas, no eran más que ruinas a punto de caer.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo. – Dije, tratando de no pensar en esos recuerdos para no sentir dolor. – ojala no estuviera tan so… – No pude terminar esta frase. Me sobé mi barriga y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa. – No puedo decir eso. Después de todo… te tengo a ti. – terminé de decir, dirigiéndome de vuelta al altar.

De allí en adelante las semanas se volvieron meses. Ya habían pasado casi seis meses y mi barriga ya se notaba bastante. A pesar de saber que necesitaba comer bien, para la salud del bebe que yacía dentro de mí, no tuve la malicia de darle fin a la vida de los animales de la isla para mi nutrición. No puedo negar que haya comido carne, pero esta era cazada por mis familiares o por los cazadores de la tribu. Aun así, no pude cometer ese acto. La mayor parte de mi dieta fue de verduras y frutas.

- Me pregunto si soy la única que tuvo esta exquisita dieta. – dije sarcásticamente, terminándome mi comida y comenzando a caminar para variar mi día. Ya no había lugar en el que no hubiera visitado. La primera vez que miré la isla sentía pena por ver como toda nuestra cultura se perdió, quedando fragmentos de ellas en las paredes que aun se mantenían en pié. Pero, sin la enseñanza debida, nadie podría entender nuestro idioma natal. Aun así trataba de darme a mí misma una sonrisa de confianza. Una cultura perdida volvería a nacer, aun sin todo su conocimiento, y eso era lo único importante y esperaba con ansias ese momento. En eso, sentía el movimiento brusco de la pequeña criaturita dentro de mí. – No has salido aun y ya estás dando puños con tus nudillos. – dije, soltando unas cuantas carcajadas, sobándome la barriga. – Volvamos a casa. – terminé de decir, con rumbo de nuevo al altar.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado el día. Sentía como un líquido caliente brotaba entre mis piernas, ya que mi fuente se había roto. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me acosté en la pequeña cama que había puesto afuera de la cueva. A pesar de haberme preparado mentalmente para esto, la verdad es que sirvió de poco. El dolor era insoportable y mis lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro rápidamente. Vi como todas esas mujeres pasaron por lo mismo que yo, pero la circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes a las mías. Ellas siempre tenían a su lado alguien que las acompañaba (sea esposo o familia) para que ese momento no fuera solo de dolor si no de belleza, ya que presenciarían un acto del milagro de la naturaleza. Yo, sin embargo, estaba totalmente solo. No había nadie a mi lado que me acompañara y que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Y pensar en esa soledad solo me causaba más dolor del que sentía. Mis pensamientos pedían a gritos sentir el calor en mis manos de alguien más. Que las sostuviera y me diera ánimos para continuar. Aunque quería pensar que eso era imposible, una parte de mi trataba de darme la esperanza de que muchos milagro podían cumplirse en un mismo día. Aun así, estos pensamientos fueron abruptamente perdidos al sentir de nuevo el dolor que abrumaba mi cuerpo.

- No quiero estar sola. – dije en llanto, pensando que nadie en el universo estaría allí para escucharme.

- No estás sola. Yo estoy aquí. He venido a acompañarte. – escuche con suavidad, mientras mi mano era tomada de la misma manera. Miré a la persona que sostenía mi mano. Al verlo, trataba de negar quien era. No podía estar aquí. Esto era imposible.

- ¿Knuckles? – dije, esperando que el me negara con su cabeza. Sin embargo, él asintió. – Esto es imposible. – En ello, los dolores comenzaron a ser más fuertes. Apreté su mano, mientras pujaba con fuerza. Pero ahora era distinto. Este dolor era diferente al de hace unos segundos antes de verlo. Su compañía aliviaba mi dolor.

- Falta poco. – dijo él, dándome fuerza para terminar. Puje más y más fuerte hasta que escuché el llanto del bebé. El dolor que sentía desapareció. Este fue remplazado por los bellos llantos de mi hijo recién nacido. Veía como knuckles me veía con una gran sonrisa, mientras sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Me levanté lentamente y comencé a cagar a mi pequeño hijo. Con un pequeño cuchillo corté, como me había enseñado mi abuela, el cordón umbilical. Con un trapo, que humedecí en agua, limpié la sangre que rodeaba al cuerpo del bebé. Al terminar de limpiarlo, vi como él me miró con ternura, antes de que bostezara, y cerró sus parpados quedándose dormido en mis brazos. Sentía sus pequeños respiros y sus latidos a través de mis manos. De mis ojos, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Era madre, y primeriza. Ser madre era algo que pensé que jamás podría pasarme. No estaba viva y no tenía a nadie quien amar. Los chicos que conocí solo les importaban su masculinidad y mostrar quien era el más macho. A mis amigas les gustaban esto pero a mí no. Quería a alguien que entendiera mi visión de que la guerra era mala y que debíamos pensar en una mejor manera de arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo, todas me veían como una loca. Alguien con ideas estúpidas e inútiles. Estos pensamientos los saqué de mi mente al recordar la compañía que tenía cerca de mí.

- ¿Cómo…? – traté de decir, ya que no sabía cómo era posible.

- No puedo decirte. Si te lo dijo podría, sin quererlo, destruir el tiempo mismo. Eso o quedar calvo. – dijo interrumpiéndome, tratando de sonar gracioso, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Si no me respondía esa pregunta perduraría en mi mente. ¿Cómo fue que él llegó aquí? – Pasó tanto tiempo que pensé que recordar mi pasado era inútil. Pero ahora, que están pasando cosas terribles, me he dado cuenta de mi error. Traté de no pensar en eso pero… fue un error muy grande. Ahora te recuerdo, pero no sé si podre mantenerlo. – en ello, él se acerca a mí. – Adiós, madre. Te quiero. – terminó de decir, dándome un beso en la frente y comenzando a marcharse.

Yo quería detenerlo pero algo en mi me gritaba que no lo hiciera. Siento como mi cuerpo pierde fuerza y yo comienzo a quedarme dormida. Pensé que podría mantenerme despierta después del parto, pero no fue así. Lo último que escuché, antes de dormirme, fue un sonido chirriante y grillante, proveniente por hacia el lugar que se había marchado Knuckles..

Me despierto abruptamente al escuchar el sonido del llanto de mi pequeño bebé. Noté que la noche había caído. Las estrellas y la luna iluminaban la bastedad del cielo con su bella luz. Mi pequeño hijo lloraba fuertemente. También pensé en lo que pasó. Tan mal debía estar que mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. _"Pero todo parecía tan real"_. Dejando mis pensamientos de lado, seguía escuchando el llanto de mi hijo.

- Ya, ya… tranquilo Knuckles. Te daré tu comida de una vez. – dije, mientras subía mi blusa y lo comenzaba a amamantar. Su llanto terminó y tomaba con rapidez. – Si que tenias hambre. – dije, mientras él seguía lactando. Luego de varios minutos, noto como deja de comer. Empiezo a darle unos cuantos golpecitos en la espalda para que expulse sus gases. Luego de eso, llevo a mi pequeño Knuckles a nuestra cama. A pesar de dormir gran parte de la tarde mi cuerpo aun seguía cansado, haciendo que me acostara en la cama. – Tratemos de dormir un poco mi vida. – le dije, tratando de dormir, cerrando mis parpados. Sin embargo, sentí su llanto. Comencé a cargarlo fuera de la cueva y noté que la luna se había movido. No sé cuantas horas pasaron desde que dormí pero, para mí, sentí como si solo hubieran sido segundos. Traté de calmarlo sobándole la espalda, haciéndole gestos graciosos. Pero nada funcionaba. Así que pensé en algo para poder calmarlo.

- _**Makochi Pitentsin. Manokoxteka Pitelontsin. Makochi Kochi Noxokoyo. Manokoxteca Noxokoyotsin. Manokoxtecanopitelontsin. Makochi Kochi Pitentsin. Manokoxteca Pitelontsin. Manokoxteka Noxokoyotsin. Makochi Kochi Pitelontsin.**_ (Que Duerma Mi Niño. Que No Despierte Mi Pequeñito. Mi Niño, Niño, Mi Niñito. Que No Despierte Mi Pequeñito. Que No Despierte Del Dulce Sueño. Mi Niño, Niño, Mi Niñito. Que No Despierte Mi Pequeñito. Que No Despierte Mi Dulce Dueño. Mi Niño, Niño, Mi Sueñito). – Canté esta vieja canción en una de las lenguas de mi pueblo. Esta canción ayudaba a que los bebes se durmieran con facilidad cuando estaban malumorados. Lo bueno es que si funcionaba. Knuckles se durmió casi al instante, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Verlo era tan tierno. Era tan tierno ver como esta linda criaturita estuvo dentro de mí. Ser madre seria un trabajo duro, pero valdría la pena.

Desde el día de su nacimiento, me he mantenido atenta a cualquier aspecto. Lo he cuidado con tesón y cariño. Hubo noches en los que tuvo fiebre y mi preocupación fue grande. Pero al calmarme recordaba las diferentes bebidas que me daba mi madre y mi abuela. Recolectarlas era fácil, ya que cerca al altar se encontraba todo lo necesario para uno subsistir. Por cada alimento daba gracias a los cielos, y a los dioses, por la abundancia que había. Ver toda esta comida que yacía aquí me hacía sentir pena por esas partes del mundo donde la comida era, literalmente un lujo. Cuando volví con Chaos al mundo donde residía el espíritu de la Master Esmeralda me dieron el regalo del ver el mundo al que fui parte una vez. Rápidamente vi como el mundo que conocí cambio en cientos de aspectos. Tecnología que desplazó a la magia de mi tiempo. Vi como parte del mundo dejó de lado su parte natural para adaptarse a sus nuevos modos de vida. No podía negar que esas cosas les ayudaban con su vida cotidiana. Pero, en gran medida, olvidaban y dejaban de lado el mundo que los rodeaba. Aun así, yo no podía juzgarlos ya que mi tribu había perdido parte de su camino, ya que se habían llenado de orgullo y codicia por conquistar nuevos territorios, sin impórtales quienes vivieran allí. Recordar esto me dolía pero, con el dolor de mi alma, no podía hacer nada. Mi tribu forjó su camino, así como yo forjé el mío, y esas decisiones marcaron el curso de la historia. Aun con todo esto, sabía que mi pequeño hijo no tendría que pasar por todo esto. El viviría una vida fuera de esta preocupación. Su única preocupación, y en cierta manera maldición, seria proteger a la gema que yacía en este lugar. Vi a mi pequeño hijo, que estaba dormido en mis brazos, y le di un pequeño beso. Vi como se movió un poco, soltando un pequeño gruñido, y abriendo los parpados para verme con sus con sus lindos ojos violetas. No le gustaba que yo le hiciera eso. Aun así, a mi me gustaba hacerle eso a cada rato. Ya no lloraba tanto como antes. Era muy serio, ya que sacarle una pequeña sonrisa era un desafío. Un desafío que estaba dispuesta a hacer para ver su linda sonrisa. Yo le hacía caras graciosas, les hacia cosquillas, hacia sonidos raros, y nada de eso funcionaba.

- Llevo seis meses tratando verte una sonrisa. Me gustaría saber que te hacer reír. – dije un poco molesta. Ya había tratado cientos de cosas nada funcionaba. Él estaba sentado al lado del pequeño árbol cuando escucho un gruñido fuerte detrás de mí. Era un guepardo, con una mirada asesina, viendo a mi hijo mientras sacaba sus colmillos. Los latidos mi corazón aceleraron la ver el objetivo de la fiera. Vi en cámara lenta como la fiera se lanza hacia mi pequeño hijo, mientras yo corría a protegerlo. Le lancé un puño, dándole en toda la cara. Con esta acción pude atraer su atención. Vi que sacaba las garras y me gruñía aun más. Me puse firme y en posición de ataque. No dejaría que nada le pasara, lo protegería con mi vida. El guepardo volvió a atacarme, pero yo me defendí muy bien. A pesar de que no me gustaba la violencia, no podía negar que me gustaban las clases de defensa y ataque que nos enseñaban desde pequeños. Todos esos movimientos fueron útiles para vencer a guepardo, que huyó con la cola entre las patas. En eso, escuché un sonido que me dejó sorprendida. Al ver a mi pequeño Knuckles con una sonrisa y risas provenientes de él.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… no puedo creer que te guste esto. – solté un suspiro por la batalla que había tenido. En cierta manera, había logrado dos cosas. Salvado la vida mi pequeño Knuckles y hacerlo sonreír en el acto. – se nota que llevas en tus venas la sangre de nuestra tribu. Cuando tengas un año y medio te enseñaré todo lo que sé. – dije, dándole un beso. Noté como dejó de sonreír y eso me ponía un poco molesta, ya que quería seguir viendo y oyendo su risa. Así que, con ganas, empecé a mostrarle movimientos de ataque y de defensa, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

El tiempo pasaba y mi pequeño hijo crecía, poco a poco, saludablemente. Con la edad de dos años ya podía levantar grandes rocas. Yo lo regañaba por usar sus puños para tumbar los arboles, diciéndole lo mal que estaba mal hacer eso. Él siempre me mostraba una cara de culpa. Yo no podía resistir ese rostro, perdonándolo rápidamente. Le había prometido a llevarlo de picnic a cualquier parte que él quería. Yo acepté, mientras no fuera en ningún lugar peligroso, y preparé su comida favorita. Caminamos durante varios minutos yendo de un lugar a otro.

- Knuckles, cariño, ¿no te has decidido ya en un lugar? – Dije, con un poco de cansancio.

- Sí, mami. Es por aquí. – dijo con él entusiasmo, mientras corría sobre una pequeña colina. Al subir la pequeña colina, veo como Knuckles juega con los pequeños animalitos a lo lejos. Allí, él está riendo y corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiendo a los conejos. Ver esto hace que una sonrisa salga de mi rostro. Pero, al notar la zona en la que me encontraba, una tristeza me invadía. Reconocía perfectamente el lugar y sabía en que se convertiría. Toda la naturaleza de ese lugar seria erradicado y remplazado por aparatos, luces y bigas de metal. Mientras que los animalitos, la gran mayoría de ellos, serian fileteados, cercenados y convertidos en maquinas asesinas. Ese sujeto me causaba un miedo absoluto. Su inteligencia era grande, pero su maldad era infinita. Su inestabilidad mental era más impredecible que el clima. Vi, a través del espíritu de la Master Esmeralda, como unos días era un tonto con las invenciones más estúpidas; que eran fácilmente destrozadas por las autoridades. Pero había días, de los cuales no quisiera hablarles, en donde escapaba de la cárcel, sin ningún problema, y conquistaba países o naciones con tan solo mover el pulgar, mostrando su grotesca sonrisa. No podía, tan siquiera, imaginarme la razón por la que hacia esto.

- ¡Mami, ¿Estás bien?! – Gritó Knuckles, quien me movía suavemente. Noté las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos.

- Estoy bien, mi vida. Solo… recordé una pesadilla que tuve hace unos días. – le mentí (en cierta manera). Él me miro, desconfiando un poco en lo que acababa de decir. Aun así, rápidamente desvié su atención al darle su fruta favorita para que comiera rápidamente. Él se sentó y comenzó a comer su comida, con entusiasmo.

- Gracias mami. – me dijo, con una sonrisa. Yo le di un beso, mientras trataba de no pensar en esos hechos que, dentro de unos años, pasarían.

* * *

><p>Vi como mi pequeño Knuckles jadeaba bastante. A pesar de ser muy fuerte, no era muy listo en ciertos aspectos. Aun así, trataba de guiarlo en todo lo que podía.<p>

- De nuevo. – dije, mientras me ponía en posición de batalla.

- Ya no más. – dijo él, suplicándome.

- No. Tienes que vencerme al menos una vez. Un Guardián nunca se debe rendir. – dije seriamente, sin dejar mi posición de batalla. El me obedeció y también se puso en posición. El comenzó a correr y a lanzarme puños. A pesar de que yo era mayor a él, no podía permitirme recibir uno de sus golpes (de nuevo). Era fuerte, pero lo podía confundir con trucos sencillos. El no dejaba de lanzarme sus puños, casi rozándome contra mi cuerpo. En uno de sus ataques, lo agarro de su puño y lo tumbo contra el piso. Jadeo un poco ante la batalla dada. En ello, escucho unos sollozos provenientes por parte de mi hijo.

- ¿Que pasa cariño? – le pregunto, ya que estaba confundida por su actitud. Él me mira, mientras sus ojos se veían llorosos.

- Es que… es que… ¡No soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ser guardián! – Gritó él, mientras corría alejándose de mí, con unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Yo lo persigo rápidamente y lo detengo. Veo como trata de zafarse pero le doy un abrazo, mientras le doy unos besos en la frente.

- Tú serás un gran guardián cariño. No dudes de esos. Serás el mejor. Puede que falles algunas veces pero, aunque te duela, eso es parte de la vida. No siempre se puede ser perfecto. – termine de decir, mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. – Dejemos el entrenamiento de hoy para mañana. – al proponerle eso me muestra, con alegría, una sonrisa.

- ¿Podemos ir a nadar? – me pregunto tiernamente. Yo no podía resistirme a ese lindo rostro.

- Claro cariño, te lo mereces. – Le contesté, mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia un pequeño lago, a disfrutar del resto del día.

El tiempo pasaba y un miedo recorría mi cuerpo, por las pesadillas que inundaban mis sueños casi cada noche. Ya habían pasado casi cuatro años desde el nacimiento de mi pequeño knuckles. En todo ese tiempo le enseñé parte de nuestras técnicas y costumbres. Según lo que vi, en su futuro, el no sabía nuestra lengua ni nuestra escritura. Así que, para evitar cualquier alteración grave, decidí no enseñarle nada de eso. El muchas veces me preguntaba "que significan esas palabras escritas en las ruinas" y lo único que podía contestarle era "No lo sé cariño. Hace tiempo que nuestra lengua se perdió". Me dolía mentirle, pero sabía que así decía ser. Estas pesadillas que me mostraban eran más bien presagios de lo que muy pronto pasaría, ya que me mostraban a mí abandonando a mi hijo. No quería hacerlo. Quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Me había enamorado de él desde el momento que estuvo dentro de mí. Pero sabía que era imposible. Ya había desafiado al espíritu de la Master Esmeralda y esta, como solución, me permitió ser la madre, cuidar y criar al último Echidna. Sabia, con el dolor de mi alma, cuál era el día en el que me tocaría abandonarlo. Desde esos días, traté de pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. A veces le daba un poco de rabia que no lo dejara solo, pero a él terminaba conformándose con eso. Él también me quería tanto, que dormíamos juntos, acurrucados, dándonos un calor confortable.

- Mami. ¿Tienes miedo que algo pase? Te he notado muy preocupada por mí. – dijo tiernamente entre bostezos, mientras me abrazaba en la cama. Yo lo miré. Quería decirle la verdad. Quería decirle todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero no podía. No podía dejarle que ese sentimiento lo consumiera en el poco tiempo que nos quedaban. Debía ser fuerte, especialmente por él. Llevaríamos una carga importante y no podíamos ser débiles.

- Es solo que he tenido pesadillas. Pero tranquilo, cuando estoy contigo desaparecen. – le dije. Él me vio un poco pensativo, por mis palabras, pero me mostró rápidamente una sonrisa.

- Tranquila mami. Yo siempre estaré a tú lado. Te lo prometo. – me dijo, quedándose casi dormido al instante. Yo lo miré, mientras mis lágrimas brotaban. Era una promesa que no se podría cumplir.

- Ojalá se pudiera. Desearía… en verdad desearía que eso se pudiera. – dije en susurro, durmiéndome poco a poco.

Durante las semanas siguientes una tormenta arrasaba el lugar. Las gotas de agua lluvia caían con fuerza, los relámpagos iluminaban los cielos y los truenos ensordecían cualquier sonido diferente que se encontraba en el aire. Pero la tormenta de hoy era diferente a las demás. Era una tormenta de dolor y agonía, que lentamente detenía mis latidos y mi respiración. De hecho, era así. Ya no necesitaba respirar para seguir vivo; y mi corazón no latía para nada. El terror inundaba mi cuerpo. Ya había llegado el día que tanto temía. Ese día, que les rezaba a los dioses, que jamás llegara. Ese era el día en el que tenía que abandonarlo. Dejarlo comenzar un nuevo camino, en solitario. Mis ojos vieron a mi hijo, que yacía dormido en una pequeña cama hecha de hojas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos. Me acerqué a él y lo comencé a tocar. Vi como abría lentamente sus parpados, mientras bostezaba. Él me vio y notó mis lágrimas, acercándose a mí.

- ¿Qué te pasó, mami? – me preguntó temeroso. Yo no le contesté, si no que comencé a caminar en medio de la tormenta. Él me siguió, sin dejar de preguntarme por mi actitud. Comencé a subir los escalones del altar, pero Knuckles trataba de detenerme. Aun así, yo no me detuve, si no hasta llegar al lado de la Master Esmeralda. - ¡Mami, Respóndeme! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! – Gritó, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Ya me debo ir. – fue lo único que le contesté. Él me miró sorprendido y temeroso.

- Eso es mentira. – Dijo él, negando con la cabeza. Yo lo miré tristemente.

- No. – Le dije. – debo volver a mi puesto. Debo volver a mi posición como guardiana del espíritu de la Master Esmeralda. – Le terminé de decir, mientras sobaba la esmeralda.

- Entonces yo iré contigo. – Me dijo, mientras me abrazaba. Yo lo miré y le negué con la cabeza.

- Tú debes quedarte aquí. Es el deber que el destino te ha puesto. – dije, mientras trataba de aguantar el llanto

- ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Quiero estar a tú lado! – Gritó, sin dejar de abrazarme

- ¡Yo también! – Grité, mientras soltaba la Esmeralda y lo abrazaba fuertemente. - ¡Pero es tú destino y el del mundo! ¡Debes estar aquí y proteger a la esmeralda de cualquier peligro! – Dije en llanto, mientras lo besaba. – Prométeme que serás fuerte. Serás fuerte, por mí. – le dije, mostrándole una sonrisa.

- Lo prometo. – dijo con un poco de tristeza. Vi como la Esmeralda empezaba a brillar, siendo la señal que temía. Toco la Master Esmeralda y de esta un brillo empieza a emanar. Este brillo me rodea y me eleva por los aires. A pesar de la lluvia, notaba las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- Knuckles, cariño. Nunca olvides que yo siempre estaré aquí. – le dije, señalándole a la Master Esmeralda. - ¡Nunca te abandonaré! – Terminé de decir, mientras veía una sonrisa en su rostro. Mis parpados se cierran y la oscuridad hace presencia por unos minutos. Al abrir mis parpados noto en donde estoy. Estaba de vuelta en el mundo donde yacía el espíritu de la Esmeralda. Vi como todos los chao me rodeaban y me abrazaban, tratando de calmarme por el sufrimiento que acababa de ocurrirme. Vi como la imagen que se proyectaba mostraba a Knuckles abrazando a la Master Esmeralda. Noté como un brillo emano de la Esmeralda y rodeó la cabeza de mi hijo. Vi como él cayo, en la misma posición en la que lo vi hace años, mientras se quedaba dormido.

- No voy a olvidarte mami. – fue lo último que dijo, antes de desmayarse con una sonrisa. Para evitar cualquier problema, la Esmeralda le debió borrar todos estos momentos que pasamos. Sería terrible que me viera, ya que su pasado era mi futuro. Aun así, parte de esos recuerdos debieron haber quedado o modificados, para que siguiera al lado de la Esmeralda para protegerla. Ya no podía hacer nada. Solo podía dar gracias por esos momentos felices que pasamos juntos. Recuerdos que yo nunca olvidaría.

_**Fin del POV de Tikal**_

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado para Tikal, desde el día que tuvo que separarse de su hijo. Ella veía, a través de la Master Esmeralda, todos esos momentos juntos. Momentos que quería volver a hacer pero, por más que quisiera, no podría. En cierta manera, estaba feliz de que la sangre de su tribu siguiera viva pero el sacrificio que tuvo opacaba su alegría. Ella podría verlo siempre y la única vez que ellos dos podrían estar juntos es cuando Knuckles muriera. Ella estaba entre ambos mundo. No estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta. Ese lugar seria su paraíso y a la vez su cárcel. Un destino del cual nunca podría escapar, pero que aceptaba con orgullo, ya que fue la decisión que forjo con su mano. Ella se acercó a la Esmeralda y pensó en el momento del nacimiento de su hijo. Quería volver a presenciar esa fecha. Pensó en eso pero, con sorpresa, vio que la imagen solo aparecía en blanco.<p>

- Y, ¿ahora qué? – dijo Tikal, sin comprender lo que pasaba. En ello, recordó cuando creyó ver a Knuckles joven a su lado. – No es posible. Él no podía estar allí. Es completamente imposible.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pensó unos meses en el futuro de Knuckles. Aunque sabía que era peligroso, y algo un poco prohibido, ver el futuro, no lo dudó. Por algún, motivo pensaba que unos meses serian suficientes para responder su respuesta. En ello, una grieta se formo en medio de la Esmeralda. La grieta empezó abrirse y una soledad infinita se podía vislumbrar dentro de ella. Los bordes de la grieta eran brillantes, pero lo que yacía dentro de esta aterrorizaba a los Chao del lugar. Todos ellos dejaron de volar y en el suelo empezaron a chillar. Tikal vio como Chaos caía de rodillas y empezaba a deformarse. En ello, una risa demoniaca altero la tranquilidad del lugar. Con esa risa las nubes se empezaban a ver negras y unos relámpagos se hacían acto de presencia. Tikal no sabía que estaba pasando, pero sabía que era malo. En cuestión de segundos, la grieta desapareció. Las nubes y el clima volvieron a su estado normal. Los Chao y Chaos se calmaron. Tikal vio todo esto. Ella vio a la Master Esmeralda y la imagen que vislumbraba la dejó aterrada, haciéndola caer de rodilla.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Tikal, mientras sus ojos veían la imagen proyectada en el espíritu de la Master Esmeralda. En ella, mostraba un mundo destruido y todos los seres que lo habitan muertos de diferentes maneras. Veía sus cuerpos destruidos y desmembrados. Sus lágrimas brotaron por todo esta escena dantesca pero cayó en llanto al verlo. Vio a su hijo casi muerto, sin su piernas, arrastrándose. Atrás de él había una especie de criatura que se acercaba, con lentitud, a él.

- No ganaras. – Decía Knuckles, mientras escupía sangre.

- Pero si ya he ganado. Al final y al cabo ¡I am gOD! – dijo la criatura, mientras se preparaba para dar el último golpe. Tikal no quería ver esto pero no podía. Sintió miedo pero entonces… la imagen cambió. Mostraba la misma área, pero todos estaban vivos. No había sufrimiento ni dolor. Todos estaban felices. Ella vio a Knuckles junto a sus amigos, mostrando una seriedad de la que se burlaban. De la misma manera, en la que la imagen cambio de mal para bien, la imagen cambió mostrando la escena dantesca. Ahora esas dos imágenes chocaban, mostrando como si ambos hechos estuvieran pasando al mismo tiempo. Como si el futuro que se estaba forjando aun no estuviera decidido. En ello, la imagen proyectada desapareció, pero lo que ella había visto no dejaría de seguir en su mente. Tikal unió sus manos y comenzó a rezar una plegaria.

- Por favor, el destino del mundo del que fui parte esté en juego. Hechos del pasado y el futuro están chocando. Si ellos no logran ganar… no sé qué será de todos. – termino de decir, pidiendo con su alma que nada malo sucediera. Aun así, solo el tiempo respondería su respuesta.

_**Nuestros recuerdos nunca deben ser olvidados ya que ellos nos forjan en las personas que somos.**_

**_Esta historia Continuará y terminará en STH & DW: El Terror de Sonic Exe_** (el cual pueden ya leer en mi cuenta si lo desean)

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado la historia. No olviden dejar sus Reviews y que tengan un buen día.<p>

PD: aquí le dejo el summary de mis próximas historias.

_**¿Se Puede Ser Un Héroe Hasta El Final?: **_Cuando a nuestro héroe, Sonic the Hedgehog, ve la oportunidad de detener definitivamente la maldad esparcida por el doctor Ivol Robotnik. Pero al hacerlo, su alma caminara por un sendero siniestro. _¿Podrá hacerlo?_ y si lo hace _¿Podrá volver algún día a ser quien era antes? Protagonista: Sonic the Hedgehog._ One-shot

_**Recuerdos Que Me Atormentan:**_ Mi mente se pierde a cada instante. Veo imágenes perturbadoras que no están allí. Despiertos en lugares en los que no dormí. Quiero respuestas pero olvido lo que busco. Y, cuando creo encontrarlas, las olvido. La única frase que no olvido por completo es: _Who I Am? ¿Quién soy yo? Protagonista: Shadow the Hedgehog. _One-Shot

_**Un Futuro en Crisis:**_ Mi mundo desaparece y aparece a cada instante. Soy el único que lo nota y tengo miedo de no saber qué hacer. Muerte y destrucción es lo único que veo. Y la única pregunta que yace en mi mente es _¿Qué pasará después? Protagonista: Silver the Hedgehog._ One-Shot.


End file.
